List of secondary characters from The Venture Bros.
This is a list of secondary and one-time characters and organizations from ''The Venture Bros.'' Characters are categorized by their first appearences. Characters Pilot The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay *'Otaku Senzuri': A scientist and ninja with a fetish for deadly machines. *'Scamp': The Ventures' dog. Was experimented on by Dr. Venture and has since died. Season 1 Dia de Los Dangerous! *'Speedy': An over-enthusiastic henchman of the Monarch who is trying desperately to earn his wings. Careers in Science *'Anna Baldovitch': Bud Manstrong's love interest and only companion in space station "Gargantua-1". Even though they spend several years alone in space, due to Bud's repression, they never have sexual relations. When the Ventures arrived to fix the station, she had sex with Brock Sampson. She is attractive but her face (although never shown) is thought to be very unpleasant. Died when the space station crashed in "Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?" but not before giving Manstrong a hand job. Home Insecurity *'G.U.A.R.D.O.': Dr. Venture's bodyguard robot. Would later become the chassy for Jonas Jr.'s mechanical body. *'Steve Summers': A former test pilot, he nearly died in a horrific accident but was saved when the government invested 6 million dollars into rebuilding him. However, the government has Summers work off his debt (all on a government salary) which he chafes under. He runs away after entering a homosexual affair with Sasquatch and was assisted in his escape by Brock Samson. He is a parody and amalgamation of the Six Million Dollar Man, Steve Austin and the Bionic Woman: Jamie Summers. *'Sasquatch': A giant hairy creature whom Brock first encountered while camping leading to a brief altercation until Summers intervened. To escape the army, Brock shaves Sasquatch, only to discover that Sasquatch was a man. The Incredible Mr. Brisby *'Roy Brisby': The visionary behind the Busy Bee cartoons and Brisby Land. Worked with and was good friends with Dr. Jonas Venture who built some of the rides at the park (which were tested on Rusty). Is wheel-chairbound with facial paralysis after an accident left him trapped under an animatronic Abraham Lincoln for four hours, causing a stroke. He lives off of Panda's milk which came from his faithful "com-panda" Li-li whom he won off of David Bowie in a trivia contest. Wanted Venture to help find a way to clone him. Is presumed dead Molotov Cocktease came to retrieve the Panda for Bowie and Brisby caught fire. *'Mandalay': Brisby's not-so-loyal bodyguard. *'Li-Li': Brisby's giant panda formerly owned by David Bowie. *'Orange County Liberation Front' Ghosts of the Sargasso *'Major Tom': An astronaut whose experimental aircraft (designed by Jonas Venture) crashed into the ocean during a test run in 1969. He returns as a ghost. His name is a reference to the character from the classic David Bowie songs "Space Oddity" and "Ashes to Ashes." (Not coincidentally, most of Major Tom's dialogue is taken from both songs.) *'The Fake Pirates' Ice Station – Impossible! *'The Snakemen' *'Race Bannon': see Jonny Quest Tag Sale – You're It! *'The Intangible Fancy' Past Tense *'Mike Sorayama': A former College friend of Dr. Venture, Pete White, and Baron Werner Ünderbheit. At college, he is target of mean jokes, each played by every one of his friends and Brock Samson. Several years later, Sorayama fakes his own death in order to kidnap his four college friends at the funeral. After the original Team Venture arrived to rescue them, they discover the Sorayama is a robot and the real Sorayama is actually dead and in the coffin. He is a parody of artist Hajime Sorayama and the character Mike Yanagita from the movie Fargo. (Both Mike Yanagita and Mike Sorayama are played by actor Steve Park.) *'Leslie Cohen': Mike Sorayama's crush in college. Once slept with Brock Samson. *'Lesliebots': Robots designed to look like Leslie Cohen. Similar to fembots. The Trial of the Monarch *'Tiny Attorney' Return to Spider-Skull Island *'Mecha-Mouth': An inmate with a mechanical, spiked beak for a mouth. *'Shame Face': An imprisoned inmate whose face and body were severely burned in an accident involving super-heated plasma. He seems to be a parody of comic books' post-silver age tradition of villains disfigured due to their own misguided actions. Such a theme is common in the Batman mythos with Two-Face and The Joker. *'Dr. Septapus': Septapus is so named for the fact that he has seven limbs (two arms on each side, one on his chest, and two legs). Dr. Septapus is a parody of the Spider-Man villain Doctor Octopus, but appears to have seven organic limbs instead of four natural and four cybernetic ones. Like Otto Octavius, he has a penchant for sporty glasses, but Septapus' hair is thinning on top. The creators of the program state that they had never heard of "the Mighty Septopus" from the Home Movies episode "The Heart Smashers". *'Mister Monday': A flamboyant villain with a monocle and a WASP-esque accent. He obsesses over occurrences of Monday and asks to be "President of Calendars" in The Monarch's group. He appears to be a parody of the DC Comics villain Calendar Man. He is also similar in appearance to characters Virman Vundabar, Baron Strucker and The Batman villain The Penguin. Season 2 Powerless in the Face of Death *'Hector Molina': Dr. Venture's (former) childhood friend. Was put to work in the Venture compound's manufacturing wing prior to Dr. Venture, Sr.'s, death. Has been there ever since. Is 45 years old. *'Swifty': Former middleweight boxer and body guard. He has become punch-drunk as a result of his career: rambling non-sensically which caused his wife to leave hime. Was put to work with Hector in the manufacturing wing. *'Tigeriffic': While this is his first (and only) appearance, Tigeriffic was first mentioned in a deleted scene from "The Trial of the Monarch" as a purported "peer" of The Monarch. While operating as a supervillain, he wore a tiger suit that granted him super-powers. He is not, contrary to popular belief, "half tiger, or something," nor was he raised by tigers. The Monarch claims to have once seen him "cleave an Eyewitness News van in twain." His appearance is most likely patterned after Tygra, one of the ThunderCats. *'White Noise': This villain, whose powers and abilities are unknown, speaks in a stereotypical southern accent and displays white supremacist views. His body transformed into something resembling video static when he tried to repair a television while it was plugged into a live socket. He asks The Monarch if the group involved in the escape includes other races because he doesn't want to "muddy" his "pure white blood". The Monarch, in response, questions whether White Noise even has blood anymore. Hate Floats *'New Monarch Henchmen' Escape to the House of Mummies Part II *'The Osiris Cult': A group of Egyptian people devoted to Osiris. *'The Perfect Man' *'Edgar Allen Poe': see Edgar Allen Poe *'Caligula': see Caligula *'Dr. Sigmund Freud': see Dr. Sigmund Freud Twenty Years to Midnight *'Grand Galactic Inquisitor' *'Jonny Quest': see Jonny Quest *'H.U.G.G.Y': A robot nanny used to raise Rocket Impossible. He is a parody of the Fantastic Four's robot nanny H.E.R.B.I.E. Victor. Echo. November. *'JollyRancher82': A young woman who meets The Monarch online and goes on an ill-fated double date with him. She is a fan of cosplay. Love-Bheits *'Ünderground': A small resistance cell that spends its time developing plans to prank Ünderbheit. Fallen Arches *'Torrid': A fire-based supervillain under the Guild's banner and one of many who applied to be the Order of the Triad's archnemesis. He got the position after telling the group he had kidnapped Triana and sent her to the 'Torrid zone'. Has gas issues. *'The Walking Eye': A four-legged robot built by Dr. Venture that does, essentually, nothing of purpose. *'The Moppets' Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? *'President Breyer': The residing president in the Venture Bros. universe. He is an amalgamation of Bill Clinton (sex scandals, love of cigars), George W. Bush (terrorists, pronunciation of nuclear as "nuke-a-ler", previous alcoholism), and Lyndon B. Johnson (physcial resemblence, accent). *'Mrs. Manstrong': Bud Manstrong's somewhat controlling mother. *'The Ghost of President Lincoln': The ghost 16th. President of the United Status is still around in the White House and with the help of the Venture brothers, saves current President Breyer from being killed by Bud Manstrong and his manipulative mother. Because of their previous visits, he is familiar with the Venture family. Lincoln is animated in a manner strongly reminiscent of the Force ghost, from Star Wars. I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *'Dr. Henry Killinger': A cross between the diplomat Henry Kissinger and the magical nanny Mary Poppins. The Monarch hires him as a new "number two", and he to implements new reforms into the Cocoon and attempt to turn around their spectacular failures. He ends up trying to reunite Dr. Girlfriend with the Monarch. He was responsible for the Oni's attempt to reunite Myra Brandish and Dr. Venture as well. *'The Oni' ¡Viva los Muertos! *'Venturestein': One of The Monarch's former henchmen, Venturestein was killed by Brock during an attack on the Venture compound. Dr. Venture re-animates him as part of an experiment to create an army of undead soldiers/manual laborers. As an apology for killing Venturestein, Brock takes him to a prostitute. *'Ted': The outwardly charming but actually sociopathic leader of "The Groovy Gang," a group of aging hippies who solve mysteries. Ted is a parody of both Ted Bundy and Fred from Scooby Doo. *'Val': A lesbian with an intense hatred for men, Val is a parody of both Valerie Solanas and Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo. At one point, she quotes the S.C.U.M. Manifesto. *'Patty': A timid woman who is constantly terrorized by Ted. The Groovy Gang has been on the way to "her parents' house" for the last ten years. Patty is a parody of Patty Hearst and Scooby Doo's Daphne Blake. *'Sonny': A jittery, drug-addicted hippie, Sonny once killed Hank and Dean Venture when they accidentally startled him. Unaware that the boys are clones, Sonny goes over the edge when he later sees them as "zombies." Sonny is a parody of David Berkowitz, also known as the "Son of Sam" killer, and Scooby Doo's Shaggy. *'Groovy': A dog who speaks only to Sonny and urges him to commit murder. Groovy is a parody of Scooby Doo and Harvey, the "demonically possessed" dog that Berkowitz claimed compelled him to kill. Specials A Very Venture Christmas *'The Krampus': see Companions of Saint Nicholas See also *List of characters from The Venture Bros. *List of organizations from The Venture Bros. *List of The Venture Bros. episodes Secondary characters from The Venture Bros. Category:The Venture Bros. characters